Un Nuevo Viaje
by Kuro.cham
Summary: Una nueva historia ha comenzado para la joven Rahzel Anadis que se embarca nuevamente en una aventura para seguir el viaje con sus dos compañeros Alzeid y Heat...Pero..¿Que pasaria si nuestra protagonista comienza a sentir algun nuevo sentimiento por el albino? Y ¿Si alguien comienza a perseguir a la morocha? ¿Quien sera? ¡El viaje Ha Comenzado!(Esto es un Alzeid x Rahzel)
1. El Comienzo de un Nuevo Viaje

Capitulo Uno: ¨El comienzo de un Nuevo Viaje.¨

Pow de Rahzel

Poco a poco la luz de un nuevo amanecer caia sobre mis ojos en donde me desperte gentilmente con sus rayos aposados sobre mi,por un breve momento me senti calida y segura,no deseaba despertar queria perderme en ese efimero momento pero no duro mas que unos pocos segundos,cuando de repente mi osito cayo sobre mi molesta me hize la presuntuosa no queria abrir los ojos y mucho menos levantarme sere sincera me sentia bastante deprimida ultimamente,los recuerdos de mi niñez y la muerte de mi madre que aun cargaba sobre mis brazos era algo que con el tiempo me pesaba cada vez mas.

Ademas no tenia ganas de ver a Alzeid ni a Baroqueheat desde que deje a mi padre a bordo de aquel tren me siento un poco culpable y sobretodo habia hecho notar mis lagrimas al frente de el...Ahora que lo pienso el me sostuvo mejor que nadie y comprendio a la perfeccion mis sentimientos,aun siendo tan frio y reservado se me hace imposible saber lo que piensa,ademas de que despues de tanto tiempo viajando juntos,no se nada sobre el.

Unos segundos habian pasado pero para mi fue una eternidad,una voz grave llena de arrogancia llegue a escuchar con mis ojos aun cerrados,tratando inutilmente de volver a dormir,la voz con un leve regaño me dijo.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir asi,mujer tonta?-dijo el albino

-Ya,ya voy...-dije sin ningun animo.

Abro los ojos algo adormecida y me levanto veo que era Alzeid,no evite sonrojarme un poco por verme directamente sus ojos rojos llenos de malicia y su cabello tan blanco como la nieve pero trate de oculterlo lo mejor posible tirandole mi osito con algo de furia por haberme levantado temprano,me hago la caprichoza y le dije.

-¿Como puedes entrar asi,sin mas?-dije mientras me levantaba.

-Debemos irnos,el siguente destino esta muy lejos.-dijo el albino.

-¿Eh?¿Se puede saber a donde vamos?-dije aturdida y confundida.

En ese momento un golpe estruendozo interrumpe la conversacion era el,Baroqueat el castaño de ojos azules que entraba abruptamente haciendo su habitual interrupcion a la y yo nos quedamos anonadados por un breve segundo hasta que Alzeid rompe el momento con una frase tipica y a la ves sarcastica.

-Vaya que eres ruidoso.-dijo peliblanco.

-¡Callate!No bajaban asi que vine a ver lo pasaba.~ - dijo el castaño.

-¡Hi-tan!-dije sorprendida.

- Are,Are,¿Rahzel-chan?¿Como has amanecido?-dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Bien...Pero..¿A donde vamos?-dije insistiendo.

-Athena.-dijo el albino

-¿Athena?-replique algo intrigada.

-¡Si!¡Si!¡Unas vacaciones romanticas!-dijo el castaño en tono de burla.

-¿Ah? Asi que Athena...-dije ignorando al castaño.

-Si,ultimamente han pasado cosas alli,puede haber una pista de mi venganza.-dijo friamente ignorando al igual al castaño.

-¿Eh? ¡Oigan!-reprochaba el castaño.

-Tu nunca cambias Alzeid-san!-dije dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Eh?Rahzel...-Volteaba la mirada sorprendido por la reaccion de Rahzel.

-Vamos,vamos abajo Al-san,dejemos a Rahzel-chan cambiarse en paz.-dijo el castaño empujando al albino.

Ambos se retiraron como siempre y yo comenze a vestirme mientras que pensaba para mi misma **¨A veces siento que es mejor asi no debo mostrar tanta tristeza con ellos es mas no debo deprimirme eso seria cosas de humanos y ciertamente ellos tambien llevan peso consigo mismos en especial Alzeid debo divertirme y pasarmela bien ¡Si!¡Eso hare! Papa por favor perdoname pero eso es lo que en verdad quiero...Seguir viajando con ellos¨ **

Una vez que termino de alistarme y de agarrar mis cosas tratando sin de que me faltara nada salgo de la habitacion y cierro la puerta mientras que me empeño a bajar las escaleras.

Fin de Pow de Rahzel.

Pow Normal.

Por otro lado esperando a Rahzel en la puerta del hotel estaban Alzeid y Baroqueheat hablando en un tono algo serio por el asunto de recomenzar el viaje nuevamente,a Heat no le parecia muy buena la idea por su hermano Seratiido ya que era el padre de Rahzel el cual Alzeid habia enfrentado haciendo que Rahzel no haga terminar aun su aventura y trayendo complicaciones a su hermano.

-¿Estara bien que Rahzel-chan siga el viaje?-dijo serio el castaño.

-Si.-dijo seguro el albino

-¿No crees que despues de lo que paso con Solesta y con su padre no ha tenido mas que suficiente? -dijo reprochando al albino.

-Ese pervertido,ni me lo recuerdes.-dijo mientras que cerraba levemente sus ojos.

-¿Entonces te animaras con ella,no es cierto?-dijo amigable.

-No digas tonterias solo le doy una oportunidad de probarse a ella misma y ademas tengo una promesa con esa persona.-dijo con la mirada algo perdida.

Heat se quedo sorprendido al ver que Alzeid habia sufrido un breve pero momentaneo cambio al conocer a Rahzel se habia dado cuenta que habia un pequeño brote de amor entre los dos y que a estas alturas tendria que estar sabia bien con detalle lo que sucedia pero lo ignoraba completamente para no dar presion al albino,pero este lo inturrumpio de sus pensamientos diciendole.

-¿En que tanto estas pensando?-dijo desinteresado.

-¿Mmm? Nada..-dijo mientras exalaba el humo del cigarrillo pero añadio- ¡Amor Joven Idiota! ¡Amor!

-¿Eh? El unico idiota aqui eres tu.-dijo extrañado el albino.

Rahzel salio del hotel mas que animada a estar con sus compañeros dejando atras por un momento su tristeza y comenzo a buscarlos con la mirada,hasta que los vio sentados hablando muy por encima en una fuente de tardo en llegar a hasta donde estaban ellos,hace rato habian dejado de hablar del tema y solo buscan esperar a cambio ella muy animada empezo a ponerle ganas al viaje y dejando un poco sorprendidos a los dos jovenes pero era mas que obvio que no lo hacian notar.

-¡Si!¡Si!¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo alegremente la morocha.

-Si Rahzel-chan ¡Sera divertido! ¿Verdad,Al-san?-dijo en un tono burlon dirigiendose al albino.

-¡Ah! Si..-dijo sarcasticamente el albino ignorando todo entusiasmo.

-¿Eh,Alzeid?-dijo la morocha casi en forma de pregunta.

-¿Que?-dijo el albino extrañado-

-¿Mmm? Nada.-dijo la morocha arrepintiendose de lo que iba a decir.

Empezaron a caminar en linea recta hacia su proximo destino que era Athena.

Rahzel sabia bien que era seguro que su compañero conseguiria su venganza alli,no lo sabia con exactitud solo era un horrible presentimiento,ella pensaba nuevamente para si misma**.¨Esto es algo nostalgico,se que Alzeid quiere conseguir su venganza pero para mi eso seria inutil,simplemente no creo en eso,matar para mi es solo matar,pero alla el se que no puedo detenerlo es su decision y no puedo interferir... No puedo evitar recordar aquel abrazo lleno de afecto y un pedido de salvacion,tantas cosas me vinieron a la mente despues de eso queria agradecerle desde el fondo del alma y despues de que el no me dejara ir...Fue tan estupido pero lindo a la vez...¡Pero espera! ¿Que estoy pensando?¨**

Un gesto muy extraño salio de la joven pero para desgracia y jugarreta del destino Heat se habia dado cuenta de esto y en un tono burlon casi abrazandole

-¡Rahzel-chan!¿Que estas pensando?-dijo el castaño

-¡Nada!-dijo algo ruborizada la joven.

-Lo se,lo se,sera dificil confesartele ¿Eh?-dijo totalmente acertado el castaño.

-¿Uh?-dijo ignorando el albino

-¿Que dices Heat?¿Entonces quieres jugar?-dijo la joven haciendo con un latigo con sus manos.

-¿Eh?¡Rahzel-chan! No,no,Ie~-decia el joven sicronizado con la joven.

-Son molestos ¿Eh?-dijo el albino bajo casi para si mismo.

Habian pasado varias horas ya de que habian caminado,el sol emanaba sus ultimos rayos haciendo un hermoso crepusculo ante los viajeros,pronto caeria el sol y daria paso a la virtuosa quejidos de la muchacha pronto se hicieron notar para el albino.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya ha pasado,mucho,mucho,tiempo!¿Cuanto mas seguiremos caminando?-dijo la morocha.

-Deja de quejarte y camina.-dijo frio el albino.

-Pero mis botas se ensuciaron con el fango..¡Ademas ya esta oscuro!-dijo reprochando.

-Si,si Al-san!-dijo el castaño apoyando a la joven.

-Ah..(suspiro) Esta bien..-dijo resignado el albino.

-¡Miren! -señalaba el castaño un pueblo cercano-¡Alli!-reafirmo

-¡Bien hecho Hi-tan!¡Vamos!-sugirio la joven.

-Puede que hayamos encontrado este lugar pero escuchen no deben..-El albino noto que ya se habian ido-¡Por dios!-exclamo y los siguio por detras.

**Continuara...**

**Hola ~**

**Bueno he aqui mi primer FanFic de Hatenkou Yuugi~ Espero que que les haya gustado no sean duros todavia soy nueva en todo esto ^-^ ¡Gomenasai! Se que tiene un par de errores de ortografia no es mi intencion es que mi compu anda realmente mal jum..~ Solo ignorenlo por el momento..¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Seguire subiendo capitulos si tiene buenos resultados OwO**

**Aqui Kuro se despide ya,ya.. ¡Kyu,Kyu!~ ¡Adios!**


	2. Pensamientos

**Capitulo Dos: ¨Pensamientos.¨**

Alzeid poco a poco comenzo a caminar detras de sus compañeros,mientras que ellos caminaban con un extraño entusiasmo que el albino no podia comprender,entre gruñidos se preguntaba **¨¿Por que no utilizan esa energia para seguir adelante? (Suspiro) Sera mejor que lleguemos rapido,no veo las horas de llegar a Athena quiero volverla a ver...Ah aquella mujer que me engaño tan descaradamente,no me importo mucho la muerte de mi padre siempre he tomado esta venganza con su excusa pero en realidad me libero y me mostro un cielo azul...pero aun asi ella me mintio..me engaño y sobretodo...-¨.**En ese momento los pensamientos del joven son interrumpidos por las señas que iban dirigidas hacia el de parte de sus compañeros,los cuales lo habia estado esperando,el albino no se habia dado ni cuenta de lo que tardo en perderse en sus pensamientos.

A medida que el peliblanco se acercaba,la menor en un tono burlon se dirigia hacia el un tanto entusiasmada.

-¡Alzeid-san! ¡Vamos! ¡No te quedes atras!-dijo la menor.

-Si,si,ya voy..-dijo encaminando el paso el albino.

-Este lugar parece...-Alzando la mirada-Algo desolado.-termino la pelinegra.

-Esto no va bien.-dijo con preocupacion el castaño.

-¿Crees que alla alguien Hi-tan?-dijo intrigada la joven.

-Dudo que alguien este por aqui y mas ha estas horas.-dijo el albino reincorporandose al grupo-Vamos.

-¿Eh?¿En verdad crees que alguien nos dara una mano?-dijo extrañado el castaño.

-¿Que otra opcion tenemos?-dijo la menor reafirmando al albino.

-Ahh~(Quejandose) Si,si.-dijo el castaño con reproche para si mismo.

Los viajeros comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad inhospita que parecian ruinas mas que otra cosa,estaba abandonada y con varios escombros,no encontraban algun lugar para poder refugiarse y ni hablar para poder pasar la que caminaban Rahzel seguia pensando para si misma pero esta vez tenia una extraña sensacion como si la estuvieran constantemente observando,era extraño ella observaba cuidadosamente a todos lados tratando de que sus compañeros no se den cuenta de su sospecha pero para su desgracia Alzeid habia notado sus recientes acciones y dijo en un tono tranquilo y serio.

-¿Que te tiene intranquila,Rahzel?-dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Eh?(sorprendida)Nada...Solo que ultimamente siento que alguien me observa.-termino la menor.

-¿Mmm?-empezo a mirar el castaño-Hay algo extraño aqui.-termino el ojiazul.

-¡Tu!-dijo el albino-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguirnos?-termino el albino.

-Lo siento...-

-Ohh es una pequeña señorita..-se acerca el castaño-Buenas noches señorita,estamos algo perdidos ¿Nos podrias ayudar?-termino el castaño.

-...-Los miraba nerviosa y dudante.

-Lo siento te habremos dado un susto-se acerca la morocha-Mi nombre es Rahzel y estamos viajando pero ahora nesecitamos algun lugar para poder descansar ¿Nos podrias ayudar?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Etto...Si..-dijo con una temblorosa voz la pequeña.

-Gracias..¿Podrias decirme tu nombre?-dijo la menor mientras le extiraba la mano.

-Kuu..-dijo un poco mas tranquila y agarrando la mano lentamente de la niña.

-¿Bien,Kuu-chan?¿Nos podrias guiar?-dijo el ojiazul en tono amoroso.

-Si.-dijo la niña de pelo corto y castaño.

La niña los guio a traves de la ciudad hasta una residencia bastante grande y al parecer en un buen estado parecia solida y confrontable,entraron sin ningun problema los guio hasta su habitacion en donde una sirvienta de pelo largo de cabellos azulados los recibio parecer estaba cambiando las sabanas de la alcoba ya que aun las tenia el la mano,los jovenes bastantes extrañados de que alguien viva en aquella ciudad decidieron callar sus dudas y mantenerlas hasta el final.

La sirvienta no pudo mas y se presento con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Asi que ustedes deben ser viajantes ¿No es asi?-dijo la peliazul.

-Si,nos hemos desviado un poco.-dijo la morocha algo somnolienta.

-Ya veo,me extraña que personas pasen por estos lares como si bien se daran cuenta esta ciudad esta casi en ruinas.-dijo la sirvienta.

-Si,pero es extraño que ustedes se hospenden aqui.-dijo el castaño.

-Si ahora que lo pienso es bastante dudoso(Rie)Es que antes del incidente eramos un hospedaje para los viajeros que venian a ver este hermoso pueblo.-dijo nostalgica la sirvienta.

-¿Incidente?dijo extrañado el albino.

-Si,pues como veran,hubo un par de personas que pusieron todo de cabeza en este lugar,ellos comenzaron a asesinar personas y destruir nuestro pueblo,ya han venido desde ciertos patrones de pueblos cercanos,no pudimos detenerlos..asi que lo que queda es esto.-señalando la ventana al paisaje lamentable de aquel pueblo-Ahora solo quedan muy pocas personas viviendo aqui.-dijo con tristeza la peliazul.

-Entiendo...Pero ¿Por que no se van de aqui?-pregunto la menor con curiosidad.

-Es que no tenemos lugar a cual ir,ademas tenemos la esperanza de reconstruir todo esto...-dijo sentimental la sirvienta.

-Sera bastante dificil-dijo el castaño.

-¿Mmm?Esos jovenes..(Piensa)No puede ser..-se decia para si mismo el albino.

-¿Alzeid?-dijo extrañada la morocha.

-Es mejor que descansen por hoy,deben estar exahustos..-se esta por retirar-Por favor sientense a gusto si nesecitan algo por favor avisenos-agarra amorosamente la mano de Kuu-¿Vamos Kuu-chan?

-Si..-dijo la joven timidamente y ambas se retiran-

-Parecen calidas.-dijo la menor tratando de romper el silencio de tension.

-Si,si Rahzel-chan ¡Duermamos juntos! ¿Si?-dijo el castaño en tono de burla.

-Hi-tan..En verdad pareces un pervertido.-dijo ignorando al castaño.

-Raahzel-chan~ Eres tan fria...-dijo el ojiazul sin salir del juego.

-¿Mmm?¿Alzeid?-dijo la morocha extrañada.

El albino ni noto la pelea que usualmente tenian sus compañeros,es mas estaba tan profundo en sus pensamientos que sentia que no habia nadie mas con se decia para si mismo **¨No puede ser,no lo puedo creer,¿Quizas tu estes aqui? o mejor dicho Tu estuvistes aqui,pero¿Con quien? Ahora se que tu no estas muerto como crei,pero podria ser otra persona..quizas me este confundiendo,desde que hui aquella noche no te volvi a ver,se que tenias locura en tu interior pero...No crei que para matar a tantos,es mas,no lo dudo se que me mataras pero no dejare que la mates a ella,a Rahzel ¿Espera? ¿Que estoy diciendo? Yo no soy asi.. yo-** .Nuevamente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la morocha.

-¡Alzeid!-dijo la morocha sacudiendo un poco al mayor-

-¿Eh?¿Que?-dijo un poco molesto y exaltado por el contacto de la menor.

-¿En que tanto estas pensando?¡Te estoy llamando desde hace rato!-dijo molesta la menor.

-Rahzel...(Susurro)-dijo el albino.

-Rahzel-chan es mejor que descansemos por hoy,ya mañana reprocharemos a Al-san¿Si?-dijo el castaño.

Rahzel solo asintio y se fue al baño a tomar una que Heat solo dijo.

-¿Crees que sea el?-dijo serio el castaño.

-No lo se.-dijo frio el albino.

-Es mejor asegurarnos y por precaucion sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto de aqui.-aseguro el ojiazul

-Si.-dijo sin mas el albino.

Mientras tanto en el baño se encontraba Rahzel ya dentro de la ducha dejando caer el agua sobre su rostro al mismo tiempo de que se perdia cada vez mas en sus pensamientos que inundaban su mente **¨Me preocupas ¿Por que te pusiste asi de repente? Sera que hay algo que te perturba y si es asi.. ¿Que deberia hacer? Alzeid...Cuando empeze a sentir y pensar tan descaradamente en ti.. Amar es cosa de humanos y se que inevitablemente sere rechazada¿No?¨** ,al pensar esto ultimo,mueve la cabeza fuertemente en forma de negacion para si otro lado en el cuarto Alzeid se encontraba recostado con sus brazos hacia tras apoyando su cabeza se habia quedado solo y pensativo miraba al techo como si no notara a que todo el lugar estaba algo oscuro y vacio,a el no le importaba...Se perdia a si mismo **¨Rahzel¨ **se repetia una y otra vez en su mente no habia ninguna razon especifica solo era una sensacion como si el mismo quisiera decirlo..Hasta que inevitablemente sucedio dijo en voz alta pero casi en susurro..

-Rahzel..-dijo el albino nostalgico.

-¿Que?-dijo extrañada la morocha que recien salia de bañarse.

-¿Eh?-dijo descorsentado el albino.

-¿Me llamaste?¿Sucede algo?-dijo acercandose a el.

-Nada (suspiro) -dijo calmado el albino.

-Alzeid..-dijo la menor.

-¿Que?-dijo indiferente el peliblanco.

-¿Por que estas asi?-dijo intrigada la menor.

-No es por nada en especial, ahora ve y duermete ya..-dijo esquivante a la pregunta.

-¿Mmm?¿Alzeid? Pareces desconsertado y distraido,con mirada perdida,me preocupas...-dijo la menor sincera ante la situacion** (¿Eh?¿Que acabo de decir?) **B-Bueno... es decir si te sientes triste o algo sabes que puedes hablar conmigo y ya sabes...-termino la joven algo sonrojada tratando de componer la situacion.

Alzeid se encontraba sorprendido tenia la mirada fija en Rahzel la cual lo dejo sin palabras,le enternecia un poco como se mostraba ante el,queria reconfortala de algun modo ya que intentaba darle animos y despreocuparlo de alguna levanto y se paro al frente de ella,la cual la joven la miraba extrañada y aun con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas,puso su mano en su cabeza en señal de afecto y dijo lo mas calmado y sincero que pudo.

-Gracias...-dijo el peliblanco tocando el cabello de la menor.

-¿Eh?-dijo extrañada la menor.

-Despues de todo.. Tu haras mi vida mas misteriosa y interesante para mi ¿No es asi?-dijo el albino.

Rahzel solo asintio con la cabeza no queria arruinar el momento que se habia creado por alguna razon ese era uno de los pocos momentos en que los dos estaban tranquilos y se demostraban afecto mutuamente,despues de todo ellos eran compañeros de viaje ¿No? y eran amigos ¿No? Pero que puede pasar cuando una persona te llega a interesar tanto y despues de tanto tiempo se vuelve una persona importante para ti...

**Continuara...**

**Hola ~**

**"Aqui Kuro-cham con otro capitulo ^-^ espero que les haya gustado inevitablemente quize poner un pequeño acercamiento de esta pareja OwO ya mas adelante habra mas ¿Quienes seran estas personas que deterioraron el lugar? ¿Por que Heat y Alzeid estan tan intranquilos? ¡Pues pronto se sabra! Bueno como todavia no se ha acabado el dia les deseo ¡Feliz Navidad! y un ¡Prospero Año Nuevo! Quizas actualize despues de esa fecha si me da el ataque de inspiracion xD En fin eso es todo...**

**Kuro fuera ¡Adios! ¡Kyu,Kyu!"**


End file.
